What is the surface area of this cube? Drag on the cube to rotate it. $6$ $6$ $6$
Solution: To find the surface area, find the areas of each of the faces, and add all the areas up. To see this better, let's try unwrapping the box: Here, we can see that all of the six sides have the same size. $6$ $6$ We can now calculate the total area: $6 \left(6 \times 6\right)$ $ = 6 \times 36$ $ = 216$ Thus, the total surface area of the cube is $216$.